V for Verity
by Maybe Tomorrow Maybe Today
Summary: Harry's alive and Voldemort's dead...so why is the world thrown into darkness and slavery. Remember Remember the 5th of November.... V for VendettaHarry Potter crossover.


-1**_I don't own HP or any of those characters we all know and love(or hate) so much…but this IS fan so you know the deal with these…_**

_**Your Author, TIA**_

__

With the final blast of green the two men fell. Of the lord and the boy it was said only one could survive. They both lay half dead, Voldemorts' wounds bleeding and as he opened his eyes the last thing he saw was what he thought was Harry Potters last breath.

In the last effort he could the Dark Lord lifted his hand and summand the Dark Mark. The pale green light shot into the air, blinding most of the people left around him after the final battle. The world was shot into darkness, clouds swarmed the skies and the sun would not shin through them. The water became tainted and wise wizards and witches bowed their heads and prayed. They prayed for death.

Somewhere off to the north Lucius Malfoy felt a surge of power, as did all the followers. Their old master was gone and now the Malfoys were to take his place. The Death Eaters blood ran cold as they all bowed their heads to thank their Lord. Now he lay deep in the woods of Transylvania, silently dieing knowing that he had done what he had set out to do.

The prophecy said one of them that Harry was the only one that could kill him in the final battle, that ended when The-Boy-Who-Lived died. Though the pitiful boy mere meters away from him had killed his souls and now his body, Lord Voldimorts ideals lived on. But as the Evil Lord took his last breath, believing that he had won, Harry Potter took his first true breath in his whole life.

_**P.O.V. TIME (aren't you so happy!)**_

_HARRYS' POV_

All he remembered was the feeling of hope. A small gleam in a world that seemed so bleak. He saw the sky turn black and could feel the air go cold. Then it all came back to him, like a film in fast forward his memories returned to him. But one face was always there… _'Ginny, yes that's her name.' _Harry thought to himself. _'she beautiful…' _then he saw two faces above him.

-:-

_RONS' P.O.V._

Hermione and I sat in a shack on the outskirts of Hamilton, a small village near Transylvania. We had been there for a day and a half waiting and hoping. When Ron felt the air get thick with smog and cold he looked over at Hermione who was lying on a lone blanket. She sat bolt upright when I touched her arm.

"Look outside, if it's there we don't have much time." Ron did so and saw the dark mark small but there.

"Get your wand. We don't have much time" And with that they ran through the woods. After 2 miunets they had reached a clearing in the think wood.

The wood is filled with creatures, even a werewolf once every full moon. But that is why they hid there; the magic held in just the woods was enough to hold off Vodomorts forces. The Death eaters final raid on the once ministry of Magic had left one Draco Malfoy to run the magical world. In a matter of months magic and muggle were all under _his_ rule. The houses were monitored and the curfew was strict. Hermione, the Weasleys, Harry and what was left of the order went into hiding using wand less magic to keep up the invisibility and silencing charms around there would-be homes.

Ron and Hermione had been hold up in Transylvania for almost a year now searching the castle and befriending allies that would prove helpful. After all there are "over 700 vampires living the whole of England alone." The master of the castle, one Lord Dracula had stated over tea and toast one after noon, but more about that later…

They both pressed their hands onto two old oak trees and resisted "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." (a little thing in commemoration of a certain friendly-werewolf and his little animal friends. A certain rat not included…) A trap door lifted in the air and Ron and Hermione both plunged forward. Once in the dimly lit cave they ran forward.

Nearly tripping twice Ron Finally could see the end coming close. When he and Hermione came to the end of the tunnel the exchanged a short look and appeared at the battlefield and rushed to Harry's side.

-:-

_HARRY POV_

The woods swept past them as Ron and Hermione ran with his body between them. They had planed this for so long and gone through all the pain. Knowing that if Harry died it would mean they would never want to live again.

Harry passed out, swimming into a see of his own pain as Hermione and Ron set him on the cold stone floor of the castle. The last words he heard came from a fimilar counts voice, "He is reborn…"


End file.
